Mental
by Skovko
Summary: Mercedes has been caught and taken to a mental asylum where the leader Michael promises to make her normal again. She has other plans. She attacks one of the doctors and her final words on her first day is that her boyfriend Randy will come and save her and together they'll take down everyone in the asylum. (Guest starring: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Corey Graves and Renee Young.)
1. Going in

"Hold her down!" Michael shouted.  
"I'm gonna get you, Michael Cole! You and every motherfucker in this place!" She shouted.  
"You keep believing that," he said calmly.

She spat him in the face. For a second he looked shook up but he kept his composure and found a handkerchief in his pocket and wiped his face with it.

"Where is the damn nurse?" He shouted.  
"I'm right here!" Renee yelled as she came running with a straitjacket.

The sight of that only made the woman struggle even wilder against the two men who was holding her.

"Matt, Jeff! Careful!" Michael snapped. "She's a fucking weapon on her own."

Despite his warning she still managed to get her teeth into Matt's neck as he shifted around to try and help Renee get her into the straitjacket. He howled in pain and tried pushing her away but she just kept biting down, getting blood and skin into her mouth.

"For fuck's sake!" Michael shouted. "Corey!"

The guard Corey came running and knocked her hard over her back with his nightstick. She screamed in pain but it did the trick. She let go off Matt. He and Jeff quickly got her in the straitjacket and she knew she had lost. It didn't stop her from grinning widely at Michael though.

"He'll come save me!" She laughed.  
"No one's coming for you, Mercedes," he said in that annoying calm voice again.  
"You just wait and see!" She spat again but didn't hit him. "Randy's coming to save me and when he does, you're going to die! You're all going to die!"  
"We're gonna fix you, Mercedes. You're in a mental asylum for a reason. With the right medicine and therapy, we're gonna make you normal again," he said and then looked at Matt and Jeff. "Take her away."

They started moving her towards the room that would serve as her home from now on.

"He'll save me!" She shouted as they carried her away. "And I'll light you on fire and roast marshmellows over your burning corpse!"


	2. Going out

"And this here is Mercedes. She's our greatest success," Michael said.  
"Hi Michael. Who's your friend?" She asked.  
"This is our new guard Kane," he answered.  
"Hi Kane," she smiled sweetly.  
"Hi Mercedes. How long have you been in here?" Kane asked.  
"Six months," she answered.  
"Let's move on," Michael said. "Remember Mercedes, therapy this afternoon."  
"Do I ever forget?" Still that sweet smile on her face.  
"No, you don't," he said with pride in his voice.

Michael and Kane moved away from her and carried on with the tour of the place. 30 minutes later they were back in Michael's office.

"So that Mercedes girl," Kane began. "You said she's your greatest success."  
"She is," again a tone of pride in Michael's voice. "She came in here six months ago, bat shit crazy, threatening to kill everyone. Delusional too since she was so convinced her boyfriend Randy would come to her rescue and they would burn this place down together. It took hard work but we found the right medicine for her and look at her today. You saw her. If I told you that six months ago she ran around killing people for fun, would you believe me?"  
"Really? I never would have guessed. She seemed so normal and sweet," Kane said.  
"She is now but she wasn't back then," Miachel said.  
"And what about that Randy guy?" Kane asked.  
"He has never been caught," Michael sighed. "Nope, that sick psycho is still out there somewhere but one thing is for sure. He never came here to save her like she thought. I bet the bastard never even gave a damn about her."

That night as Michael did his final round, he found Mercedes sitting in the common room. She just sat there, looking at him with that sweet smile on her face.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked.  
"I can't go to bed tonight. Not with everything that's about to happen," she answered.

The sweet smile turned into a more sinister one and her eyes move from his to something behind him. He spun around and was met instantly by a fist to his face.

"Baby!" She cried out.

She threw herself over Michael's whining form and into the arms of the man.

"I knew you'd come for me," she cried.  
"Always," he lifted her up and kissed her.

Three seconds later he put her back down and looked down at Michael.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Randy and I hear you haven't been treating my girl here right," he said.  
"I don't understand," Michael looked scared.

Kane stepped into view and stood smirking next to Randy.

"You really should do a better background check on the people you hire," he said.  
"I told you he'd come," she kicked Michael in the side. "You guys in here are so easy. No one actually thought to even check if I took my medicine and as you have figured out by now, I'm one hell of an actress."  
"What do you wanna do, baby?" Randy asked.  
"Six months ago I promised to light him on fire and I hate to break a promise," she smirked.  
"No! No! Please, don't!" Michael begged.  
"Kane?" She asked.  
"I got you," Kane answered.

First now Michael noticed the bag in Kane's hand as Kane pulled out a small can of gasoline and started pouring it over him.

"No! Please!" Michael screamed and started crawling backwards over the floor.  
"You wanna do the honour?" Kane asked and held out a box of matches.  
"Hell yeah!" She shrieked in joy.

She grabbed the box and lit a match, grinning at Michael's pathetic pleas as she threw the match down and set him on fire. He screamed like a pig and it only made her jump up and down in joy.

"I missed you, baby," Randy's arms wrapped around her from behind and he kissed her neck. "Now, who else deserves to die in this place?"  
"Everyone," she answered.  
"Of course," he chuckled. "Anyone who needs some special treatment?"  
"Well, that guard Corey likes to swing his nightstick," she said.  
"I'll beat him to death with it," he promised.  
"I love you, baby," she said.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him. He lifted her off the ground for a few seconds while they just enjoyed being close to each other again.

"We gotta move fast before the fire spreads and people catch on," Kane said.  
"Right," Randy put her back down. "We'll celebrate later. First we got some people to kill."  
"And some other patients to let out. A few of them will join us in a heartbeat," she said.  
"Lead the way, baby," he chuckled and swatted her ass.


End file.
